nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Theme test done by Inuzuka Ji 6-30-15
'Participants' Inuzuka Ji 'Title: Inuzuka Ji's Theme Test 6-30-15' UnaruInuzuka: Theme: You and your team are heading thru a cave system that leads you thru a mountain range towards your village. You all have just finished a mission and were eager to get home when suddenly a cave in traps you and your team. One friend is seperated from you. There are multiple tunnels in this cave system and only one that leads outside. The map you had to show you the way is buried and you have only one days rations of water left. React FallenAngelQaspiel: ::The rubble and debris encave myself and my team mates the dust cloud thickens as the crisis settles we all react in our own ways as my fellow team mates each pull out a kunai and steady themselves on gaurd for the after math of what caused such a sudden event my team was not dim witted and there reactions for combat was only in cause of the fact the cave was perfectly stable when they had arrived. The cloud settles fully and silence falls as they all calculated individually this team was well known for there logic and interlect. The grey hound "Ji Inuzuka" composed himself also his arms open and his claws extended as he whent to assume Shikyaku no jutsu fighting style there reactions where quick indeed but there minds worked faster by the time the cloud settled they remaind calm and had there weapons sheathed and the Grey hound himself crossed his arms and relaxed his sturred up chakra, his time to calm himself was futile and his fellow comrades knew he needed time alone to settle his chakra or the Grey hound will not help the situation with his influx of anger caused by his own demons (metaphoric). His comrades discussed there Sensei was not with them on the way home the Sensei stayed behind to fill in the paper work of the finished mission the mission we had all accomplished was mere detective work there minds was called more upon such occasions due to there collaboration of interlect and abilities rather then front line attack missions this division focused on investigation. His two team mates disscussed Pin-pin Uchiha a young Uchiha girl with a brilliant mind but has no combat skills what so ever her lack of bravery was holding her blood powers back but she was not disshonoured by this for each member here had there reason to be in this division and are selected for there talents not there weakness Pin-pin found her place in the shinobi world so she was content and happy to be able to be herself and belong. The other was Indo Aburame this man was the oldest of the group not including the Sensei himself his speicalty was alchemy and herbs his obsession with chemicals was rather annoying he always had a desire to babble on with his entire knowledge of toxins and poisons this man however was not liked by his own clan for he did not host any insect not having a single kikaichu touch his skin in all his time, the only thing he won't talk about is why. The two disscussed firstly why this had happened and comparing there analysis of the situation this cave was encaved and man made that was fact. Within moments after they then sat down and planned an escape route this left The grey hound with his arms folded and eyes closed away from the others...Kind like a dark wolf? They emptied there bags and noted what they possesed only a small amount of ninja tools not enough to attack of a full bled ambush with weapons and not enough to set traps. The water was low only enough for a day considering there village was about a day away it was clear this was not planned time was of the essence for even if they did escape they still had to make it home. Finally the Grey hound Ji opened his eyes and started barking aloud his deep barks echoed the cave and got the attention of the others they watched and waited for his word as if awaiting his input in the plan. Ji turned around and then smiled moving towards his fellow members and sat with them despite his grin the news in his mind was most displeasing as he notified the fellow members that the size of this cave was monstrousand that these mines must of been used for something his bark did not even cover the entire place but he knew they had a long task behind them to escape this cave. Ji could not risk using his bark anymore as to cause anymore disturbance in the very earth around him they narrowed there escape further and further knowing they cannot use there abilities to break throuhg the walls as they would merely crush themselves the only way out was to move foward and press on. Now during this time they all did not mention the fact they are one person down, perhaps they all forgot? no the fact is even more depressing as the member that is missing had the habbit of missing during there investigations and detective workeight times out of ten this individual would get kidnapped lost or wander of her name was Michi Hyuga she was the humour of the group they all liked her but her clumbsiness was legendary despite her eyes prowess she was clumbsy and could not see the obvious at most times yet they did like her but this division was not too sentimental as they are logical and mapped out at all times. The three members got up Pin-pin the sherlock of the group, Indo the scientist and Ji whome appears to be the hunter and the brawn. Ji pounced the floor and moved along the ground sniffing out senses and traces of ther lost comrade as he walked along he would see the tunnels aheead of him seeing one has alot of rubbles that was shot down it his mind replayed the event as durin FallenAngelQaspiel: g the encavement of the tunnels the clumbsy Hyuga reacted too much and started a rotation to deflect what she thought would be rocks falling but the ground was moving under her feet and caused he to slip and trip as her own rotation forced a huge chunk of inside the cave to explode and threw her down the steap tunnel Ji was abit concerned at this pint knowing she may not be safe and or hurt. He whent to proceed down the tunnel before Indo stopped him acknowledging the fact that there was a puddle near one of the tunnels a small tiny trace of liquid probably not enough to be a puddle but he was rather interested in it Indo moved over and inspected it and then he realised this would of been an old transport tunnel system for fish mongers as the fishermen had and must of made these tunnels to exit out to the river or the path that was close to there village he then knew that down that tunnel was the river and the exit the others would be an endless pointless maze and the longest route to an unknown destination, he knew this for the puddle of water was infact a sterliser commonly used by the village they had just come from to keep the fish fresh during the long journey from the river to the village Indo was indeed a boffin on this sort of thing. Ji the grey hound was disturbed he knew they had to go save thee comrade but the cost could be greater as he remaind still knowing he had the only option to go save the clumbsy Hyuga then return to back to the tunnel leading to the river. It was during this silence Pin-pin looked to Ji who was the fastest of the group and the best one there to find there comrade as she got the water rations and handed them all over to Ji after then she explained her plan as Pin-pin and Indo would go to the river as the tunnel leading towards the river could not be long and they can make it with no water at all if they ran fast enough without stopping. Ji would question this as he did not feel cofortable with such risks yet he knew as soon as he reached his friend she would also need water and he stopped himself with this thought and took the water. The plan was now met as Indo and Pin-pin would go to the river and await ji there whilst Ji will conquer the tunnels and find his friend from the crisis she is in. They where calm with this as they all knew no enemy threats would be on there tails as the collapsing of the tunnels was meant to seal them in there to die not to ambush them so they knew the ones responsible would not be around anymore. Ji nodded as the two of them ran of down the tunnel leading towards the exit and Ji remained he stood still with his eyes closed as the harness wrapped around him stretched the sounds of stretching leather echoed the area of the cave where he stood as if his chakra was changeing him the claws stretched from his finger nails and his canine teeth extended out sharpening his chakra surrounded him and clouded his mind before he slowly moved down to get into the Shikyaku no Jutsu formation as he entire body then flickered seconds after a rushing dust cloud sharply darted down the stead tunnel leading towards the Hyuga he was extremely fast and eger it seemed however given how steep this tunnel was he would be chasing a falling freind knwing she could be quite far away down this tunnel the dust trail ripped down the hall of the tunnel as his figure was scaling the floor with unique speed ripping up the erth with his claws like nothing as he sclaed the tunnel for hours now going down different off paths and sniffing out all the possibilities his senses where brilliant when he was calm but this speed came at the price of his judgement as his senses will be affected by the anger building up in his mind clouding him the grey hound was white furred so his nickname must reffer to soemthing else however that is a question for another time. It was five hours and he finally found her laying there unconcious Ji walked over to her body slowly on all fours before sitting close to her he pulled the Hyuga towards him laying her head on his lap as he crossed his legs and mde her sip water slowly having a small drink himself and resting his chakra to calm himself down she remaind unconcious but he fed her water he got up and sighed as a new problem occured as his body would be abit exhausted he would no longer risk using his Shikyaku no Jutsu to move instead he picked her up onto his back and walked on foot back the way he came. It was long and tiring he had stopped every so often to drink and hydrate himself. Three and a half hours passed and he finally returned to the place where the team split up knowing the exit tunnel he turned and continued out of breath and dripping in sweat it has been eight and a half hours but he knewthe end of the tunnel would lead to the river. It taken him 6 hours to normally run and walk to the exit which it would of taken the others the same given his normal speed is there max speed and as he escaped the cave he seen his fellow comrade FallenAngelQaspiel: s conversing with the fishemen of the river as if interigating them they knew Ji had escaped but they had to remain in there characters during there investigations and Ji still holding the Hyuga moved tot he river and fell in the water to cool off and the falling in the water woke up the Hyuga as his comrades where safe and sound the ones who trapped them where still out there:: 'End Results:' Given him a Genin Application.